Conventional disposable absorbent articles have typically employed adhesive fastening tapes for securing the article on a wearer. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,889 issued Aug. 9, 1955, to U. Chambers and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462 issued Sep. 27, 1977, to L. Woon et al. Conventional adhesive tape fastening systems have employed adhesive tape tabs which include a non-adhesive section located at the distal free end of the tape tab. This adhesive-free region has typically referred to as a finger tab for facilitating the grasping of the end of the adhesive tape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,182 issued Oct. 25, 1977, to R. Mack describes an end tab formed folding the end region of the tab back onto itself. Other adhesive tape structures have included a finger tab formed by placing a separate piece of material at the terminal free end of the tape member. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,971 issued Feb. 23, 1988, to P. Pape et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,114 issued Oct. 26, 1971, to T. Hamaguchi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,480 issued Jan. 31, 1989, to V. Panza et al.
The finger tabs on conventional adhesive fastening tapes, such as those described above, have had relatively small or relatively narrow grasping areas. As a result, the finger tabs can be hard to locate and the adhesive bearing, securing sections of the tape have been susceptible to undesired contamination from oils or powders carried on the fingers of the user.